So I Jumped: Oneshots!
by Penmaster51
Summary: A bunch of onehots for my story: So I Jumped. For each oneshot, it is explained on each chapter what meaning it has. So enjoy! Recommend reading story first!
1. Burn It to the Ground

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own anything of _Jumper! Jumper _(c) 20th Century Fox! The Song: _Burn It to the Ground _By Nickelback. I DO NOT own the song! _Burn It to the Ground_ (c) Nickelback

**Theme- Griffin** (meaning this is his theme... well, you know ;) Griffin's POV. How he was before Leah came along… wild, dangerous and SEXY…**Oneshot for my story: So I Jumped**! Read that first if you want; it will make more sense if you do! PS- _Italics _= song lyrics :)

* * *

_Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight_

_I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me_

_Oh_

_That shit makes me bat shit crazy_

_We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

The clock struck midnight and the crowd cheered in New York City. Happy god damn New's Year everybody! The whole went crazy, wildly dancing to the music. I haven't got a fear in me… all I could hear was the music and taste my drink. The ladies bounced with their loser boyfriends.

_We're going off tonight_

_To kick out every light_

_Take anything we want_

_Drink everything in sight_

_We're going till the world stops turning_

_While we burn it to the ground tonight_

_Oh_

They came towards me- aren't I going to kick their asses tonight! I merely smiled, challenging them on. They can take what they want- I could barely hear my own thoughts. They curled their lips and I merely moved through the crowd, trying to blend in. I made guns with my hands and pointed at them. They snarled something and all I could do was smile.

_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling_

_I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me_

_Oh_

_We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced_

_We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown_

They launched themselves at me, whipping out their weapons. The crowd screamed and cheered at the same time. Let's see if they can line up for me and get shot down. I jumped everywhere, feeling the energy of my adrenaline and the music flooding my ears. They aren't going to take me without getting messed up!

_We're going off tonight_

_To kick out every light_

_Take anything we want_

_Drink everything in sight_

_We're going till the world stops turning_

_While we burn it to the ground tonight_

_Oh_

I snatched a lighter from a guy's pocket. I smiled evilly at them, enjoying my fun. I'll kick them out; I'll kick them all. Tonight may as well be the night they wish they were dead- which I would gladly give them! I couldn't help but feel fuzzy, my vision blurring if I moved too fast and once in a while, for a second, I had to wait for the world to stop spinning.

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone_

_Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass_

_Well no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop_

_We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

They raced after me and met me at the middle of the dance floor. I threw one guy a punch and another, one more! I chugged down the rest of my drink, rolled it on the ground and grinned merrily. I glanced around at all the other glasses while I fought them off. I've got no chain holding me back, no lock to keep me out and I can't seem to stop smiling. Can't wait to kill them…

_We're going off tonight_

_To kick out every light_

_Take anything we want_

_Drink everything in sight_

_We're going till the world stops turning_

_While we burn it to the ground tonight_

_Oh_

I'm going to burn everything tonight. Every light blown to bits, drinking till my sights gone. Then the world won't stop turning, won't stop spinning 'round and 'round. I waited till the last person was out; the Paladins among them were out. I lit a match behind the building, smiling at the spilled alcohol back here. I slowly sang along to the song…

_We're going off tonight_

_To kick out every light_

_Take anything we want_

_Drink everything in sight_

_We're going till the world stops turning_

_While we burn it to the ground tonight_

I threw the match and the whole backside burst into flames. I grinned like a child seeing a new thing. Fire never ceased to amaze me. The flames danced and licked the building, loving the taste. I turned on my heel and sang the song,

"We're going till the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight…" The song faded and I jumped away from this fiery night of my life.


	2. Hero

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own anything of _Jumper! Jumper _(c) 20th Century Fox! The Song: _Hero _By Skillet. I DO NOT own the song! _Hero_ (c) Skillet

**Theme- Leah** (meaning this is her theme... well, you know ;) Leah's POV before 'The Accident'. Leah never needed more than Danny in her life and she was a bit of a coward… she needs a hero and she always thought fighting wasn't worth it but she's ready to step in place of her brother, taking Death headon…**Oneshot for my story: So I Jumped**! Read that first if you want; it will make more sense if you do! PS- _Italics _= song lyrics :)

* * *

Pitch black nothing at first. Then a sudden explosion of emotions and thoughts sights and smells.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

I'm not ready to move. I'm not the brave knight and I'm not the courageous maiden. I'm merely a person, losing my life away. Hiding behind this walls of cowardliness. I'm may be falling off the edge, despite of everything. I'm may be slipping away, beyond any help.

I can see them now. It's taking my breath away. The pain they feel, the lies they're told. They and I are falling off the edge._I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

I cannot to anything special. I cannot take it. The standards are too high, the goals too far away. I'm not invincible. I'm not ready; I'm not ready to work for my life. But I wish I could be saved.

I watch as some perish by bullets and wounds that were beyond help. The emotions ran high as the noise level. The camouflage was everywhere. I screamed for someone to save me. One soldier stared at me, blue eyes almost lifeless. He reached for me._It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

We are no different from people around the world.

We face the perils of war. We watch our sons and daughters, our fathers and our mothers face off our enemies weapons. It's just another bloody sunset in this life.

We can step back and watch all our friendships crack, turning to dust and blowing away. Families pulled apart by anger and hate. I'm think I'm losing my faith today, thanks to the world outside.

What happened to peace? Or did it just blow away with time?

I'll going to prove that everyone may just step off the edge. And that we all need to be saved.

I stretched for his hand, brushing his fingertips. It sent shivers and shocks rushing through my body. It left in seconds and left my body empty on energy. I couldn't even call out for help now. The soldier disappeared_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

A hero who may teach me the right and wrongs, the dos and don'ts of this world we live in. A hero who will teach me how to fight and teach me how to save someone else's life. I guess I even needed a hero.

Now I was alone, standing upon the ground. I faced a world in front of me that seemed to be chaotic and mistreated. I wish I could only reach out and touch it, making everything peaceful. But that wasn't going to happen. _I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

I'm going to not back anymore. I'm gonna kick some ass, I'm gonna save someone today. Speak my mind with a flick of my tongue. Aimed at someone. I will make sure that everyone else will not deafen me. I'm going to make them listen, till their ears bleed.

I was flashed back into the war scene, stumbling about this time. But now I was one of them. Shouts came and explosions blasted my eardrums. I shivered in fright and started to run away with my comrades._I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

They better be prepared. I'm making a start, but I'm just human. I'm merely a soldier. But I'll make sure they'll hear me all the same.

I was shot to the ground, trembling and pressing my hand to my bleeding shoulder. I called out for help and for a moment, no one heard me.

Am I alone?

But as soon as I spoke again, my fellow soldiers rushed to my aid. But it seemed too late… I felt so tired and weak…_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

Time ticks away beyond our control. I wish that ticking sound didn't tear my family. Time is both the enemy and the friend, giving you a new day of life and another closer step to death.

Just kill him, they all say. It's just another kill; another dead soul lost that day. But I see the inside twisting and turning. The mind growing dark and the heart growing cold. I can see it destroying us and the one's already blown away.

I now watch from a distance of them trying to heal me, though I am already halfway gone. Am I too far now, too far for victory? Behind me, countless others stand in shadows. I think some of them are waiting too, waiting to be heard. While others are already mute.

My comrades won't accept defeat- at least, some of them won't. But many others now walk away; I hear under their breath: "Just another dead one. Just another kill for them."

But I want to scream, "What about me?! Do you not see that I am destroyed?" But my mouth stays shut and I watch._I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

I'm grabbing out now, I'm ready to fight. Just take my hand and I'll hold yours tight. I just need a hero, to save me from falling. From stepping over the edge and destroying myself. I think I can do it. I just need a hero.

Suddenly a sudden gasp comes through my mouth, a small one but a breath all the same. I'm flown back into my body. It is behind believable pain for me but I dare not lose sight of my soldiers. They help stagger me up, and through the explosions, gunshots and shouts, they drag me to safety. _I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero, just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in timeWho's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

I wonder at who will feel the need to save the needy and punish the greedy. I wonder who will have the guts up to stand and fight, putting themselves in danger's face. Who will face him in the eye.

I may not survive. But I think I have the skill and I think I have the will to fight alongside anyone. But if I die, I know who will keep fighting. The heroes.

I can only thank them as they run off to help others. At the moment, I wasn't sure if I was ready to accept death. In the shadow world, it did not seem time nor anything could touch me.

But also, no one could hear me. No one could understand the loneness I felt in there, though thousands of other soldiers were standing in the same world. We stood there, that's all we did. I couldn't stand it; that's why I chose pain but also life._Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me_

I am the hero today. I gonna save the day. I'm gonna stand and become superhero. I may be just a kid but I've got the skill. I've got the will to stand up and tell them off. It may just be another war, I know what I'm fighting for.

I'm going to make them believe that we're all superheroes. That we just need time and justice. That we can all understand, what's it's like to be superhuman.

I stumble up, holding my weapon now. I scan the area, watching everyone take each other with full out force. I started to run towards the others, not making a sound. I knew what I was getting into._I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

I hope I'm not too late. I hope I don't slip. I hope I don't fall and fail. But I'm ready to speak of my words. I'm ready to give them a piece of my mind. And if they kill me tonight, at least I'm dying for what's right.

We're all heroes- we all can fight. We can all struggle against the evil and wrong. We can fight it with strength, faith and friendship. But it takes a superhero to save a life. To not risk them everyday. To keep everyone friends.

I may not be torn, but I'll be soon. That's why I'm ready to fight. I'm ready to leave my own mark on the world. I don't care anymore that I may just die, that I may just lose. But I'm not gonna stand by and watch everyone else die.

I fired, thought subconsciously I know that I had never handled a gun in my life. I was prepared for the fight now. My soldiers and I started to advance onto the enemy. They didn't back down but they were afraid. I could see it in their eyes. But if I would be killed tonight, I only wish it would be quick._A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in timeI need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

We yell and scream with all our might. The enemy finally turns their tails on us. They flee. We pull to a stop, standing among victorious grins and brilliant white eyes. We had won. But had we fought for what's right? Is this going to make us able to survive?_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero_

I do not let little worries bother me when my group becomes ecstatic when we see our lost comrades return.

I do not let them bother me when I see myself running into a man's arms, though I do not see his face.

I stand once again in totally darkness. But this time I'm not afraid. I'll fight my way out, because I'm fighting for what's right. And I'm believing that I'm a hero._I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

"Leah! Wake up!" Danny's sharp voice woke me up from my dream.

"Huh? What?" I shot up, looking around. I see him leaning over the couch's back. His dark brown hair was messy and his normal twinkling green eyes were tired and sleepy. I glanced at the wall clock. It was one o' clock in the morning.

"You were muttering in you're sleep. And tossing the blankets all around. Where you having a nightmare?" Danny asked.

"No…I just was having a dream- more or less, a vision." I stared at him. My mind wandered through my dream/vision.

"Whatever Leah. Go back to bed!" Danny ruffled my hair and he walked back to his room. I huffed, throwing myself back onto the couch. I slowly drifted back to sleep, entering the Great War again…


	3. Your Guardian Angel

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own anything of _Jumper! Jumper _(c) 20th Century Fox! The Song: _Your Guardian Angel _By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I DO NOT own the song! _Your Guardian Angel_ (c) The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Tyson/Leah:** Their couple song because of their bond in High School and how Tyson said he'd never let Leah go down a dark road alone. He's very loyal and would be next to Leah through it all… but his feelings never seemed to blossom from a crush…And yes, he'll be dead by the end of this and thus, it'll be narrated for a part or two. **Oneshot for my story: So I Jumped**! Read that first if you want; it will make more sense if you do! PS- _Italics _= song lyrics :)

Death is a simple thing. I only wish this wasn't my end

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Leah laughed at the TV screen and I couldn't help but smile with her. I turned away when a single tear falls down my face. The TV light just barely lit up her happy face and I won't let her see my face.

I wish I was strong enough for you, I wish that I wasn't turning cold. That really breaks me inside, my feelings for you and yet, you ignore them with a fake smile. I really wish I were the one for you._I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Leah turns to me and frowns at me. "Tyson, what's wrong?" I didn't feel myself passing beyond her help. I didn't realizing that I was dying at the hands of her brother. I didn't realize this till the pain exploded in my body and I spat the red gore all over his hand. And I fell to the ground.

Don't worry, Leah. I'll keep you standing. I'll keep you anchored, though you're in love with someone else. I don't think forever is long enough for my protection of you. But do not worry Leah, I'll stand beside and hopefully guide you._It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

We all have to change. We all have to move on someday, it's just that I wish that I were moving on with you. I wish I wasn't alone in such a cold place. But for now, our world is crashing down. The stars may lead the way, as my days have gotten shorter and our nights together almost disappeared. But I still want to show you that I'm one, Leah. I'm the one._I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

She was frozen to her spot. I couldn't help but look at her with affectionate eyes. The pain was numbing and I couldn't feel my fingers. I'm so sorry Leah. I promised to never let you fall, but now I'm the one falling. My forever is almost gone, almost already over._Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_Leah! Help me! You make me feel whole since High School. But those events splitting our friendship seem that they don't want to pass on by. Keep my heart, I give it to you. I can't keep it anymore; it's impossible where I'm going. Please don't throw it away, keep it close. I'm leaving now, Leah. I'm only going to be here in memory and your heart.

Griffin jumped her and I couldn't help but feel the darkness leak into my body, mind and soul.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

I wasn't sure if you returned my feelings. I was never sure if you're will was strong enough to hold onto our friendship and let it grow into something more. Maybe it was I, expecting too much from you.

Well, it's too late now. It's too late to find out if it could've blossomed into something more. Maybe you were just playing with my heart, jerking and pulling me apart. But I know you better; you'll never do that. I'll be okay, Leah. Heaven is said to be paradise, but it won't be till you're by my side.

I lay on the hard ground and stared at the sky. Now it seems that I'm passing on, the skies are gray and I hope you'll be okay. I know you'll be okay.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Tyson's body bended into a sleeping position. All his life he tried to ignore the fights, the blood, hatred and anger. He just wanted to be normal but, yet, he was very unique. He let his mind slip into eternal sleep.

I will never let you fall, Leah. But I'm now fallen and gone. Hopefully your forever will be longer than mine. I'll be by your side, Leah. It's just that I'll just be watching you, like a movie. I'm not sure if I will know what will happen to you but all I know is that… is that saving you is sending me to heaven and all I care is that you're still on Earth.

**Dedicated to anyone in need of lifting spirits (sorry if this depressed you, it just had to be written)… for some reason, this really touched me. This is an awesome song and when you read this, try to find some way to listen to it while reading. Think of the people close to you- keep them close to your heart but don't be afraid of letting someone new in there too. Protect them with your life because forever isn't a long time.**


	4. Falling On

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own anything of _Jumper! Jumper _(c) 20th Century Fox! The Song: _Falling On _By Finger Eleven. I DO NOT own the song! _Falling On_ (c) Finger Eleven

**Griffin/OC: They love each other and need each other... will they be together??? Oneshot for my story: So I Jumped**! Read that first if you want; it will make more sense if you is told as if Griffin was, kind of, singing or at least that's how I imagined it. Leah's POV (Point of Veiw) but Griffin's singing... so yeah, enjoy! PS- _Italics _= song lyrics :)

_When you feel so close to some resolve_

_And you write the words you were writing for_

_But your courage gets dissolved_

_Into what, I don't know..._

_When you feel that way again_

_You have to stop your thinking_

_And think of what you're here for_

_And let the rest of your feelings go_

I couldn't let my brother go. Danny destroyed something in me that could never be replaced. I gained someone, then found Tyson sprawled on the ground, dead... because of him. Why should I let my feelings go? I was a mess, a complete mess. But Griffin walked in, strutting himself around. How could I resist?

_You've got to find your balance_

_You've got to realize_

_You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes_

_And if you find you've fallen_

_And all your grace is gone_

_Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on_

He was my cushion from falling. He was there for me when I didn't want to let my brother go, when I didn't want things to change. Tyson disappeared and there he was, ready to pick up where he left off. His hot breath down my neck and his nagging words in my ear was all I needed to hear to keep myself from falling.

_When you feel so close to some resolve_

_And you say the things that you're standing for_

_Don't let your courage get dissolved_

_Cause it's then that the fear grows_

_Just give me the word and I will be there_

_Just give me the words that I've been living for_

_Just tell me the things you might have felt before_

_It's do or die -- this is either/or_

_Just give me the word and I will be there_

_Just give me the word and I will be there_

He's by my side. He's all around me, protecting and guiding. His words may sting but his eyes are all that I need. If he's there for me, I'll keep living and I'll keep moving on. I may not forget, but I will not always remember those awful days. He's my memory now, filling my head with dreams. He may not hold my hand or kiss me as often as a boyfriend should but he's all mine. All mine.

He's not romantic, shipping us off to Paris or London. He's not a comedian, making jokes about anything and laughing at everything. He's not a brother, protecting me to the fullest extent and keeping me out of trouble. He's Griffin; he's there to save my life when we're fighting back to back. He's there to hug or kiss me on a late night. He's there to be mine. He's there to be with me when I'm falling. So he'll be the one that I'm falling on.


	5. Valentine's Day

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own anything of _Jumper! Jumper _(c) 20th Century Fox! The Song: _Valentine's Day _By Linkin Park. I DO NOT own the song! _Valentine's Day_ (c) Linkin Park

This is the sequeal to **Falling On**!!!!!!!

**Griffin/OC: He's crushed her heart, now she's alone and so cold…Oneshot for my story: So I Jumped**! Read that first if you want; it will make more sense if you do! PS- _Italics _= song lyrics :)

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

"Griffin…"

The tears flew over my cheeks in the middle of the night as I lay in an alley.

My only companion, darkness, gave me no comfort. No safety. My sight was lost; I had no clue where to go, where to hide. Where was the day? Where was the sunlight? I shivered in this evil pain you stabbed into my heart.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow_

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

I had such a strong wall. Slowly, I opened my heart, my soul to you because of my past. You welcomed me with open arms; I could curl beside you and feel like I wasn't alone. The cold wind rushed through us like a storm; it destroyed whatever we had. But it seemed you pushed me away. Pain seeped through my body like a sickness, flooding and stopping all movement. And now it seems the end moves closer and I only wished it moved faster…

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

I hope my heart stayed with you when I left. I'll never forget your… messy brown hair that seemed to always make me recognize you. Your fiery blue eyes, those were so warm and protective to me. But now that's gone… all gone. They are now dark and deep; eerie and dangerous like the ocean. They are lifeless now, only staring me down to the frozen ground. I've left, I ran away. You didn't follow and so I was wrong.

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

I hate it. The world is ending, I'm positive. I crawled through this alley, looking for the end. Looking for the light they always said was near the end. But no light, no comfort. Only a cold wind and entire darkness came to me. How could this have happened? How could I have become so alone? I never knew… I knew how lonely it could be on…

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

But now my wall has crumbled and I've been crippled. You've broken me down…

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

My mind cannot cope; I cannot think of not seeing you in the morning, soundly sleeping or fighting along side you. I cannot see clearly, I cannot speak clearly… and I have nowhere to go, not North or South, not East or West.

I never knew loneliness. Not until you came along, where I could forget my troubles. They're all back with revenge somehow. The memories are painful; the physical thudding in my chest has dimmed. Loneliness will destroy me… Please kill me, now. I never want to feel what's it's like to be alone…

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

There's no direction to go now. There's no one here. Nothing but darkness and betrayal, I'm all alone. All alone on a Valentine's Day.


	6. Invicible

**So I Jumped: Theme- Danny. Danny loves power, which is why he feels so invincible. Goes along with Chapter 9 of So I Jumped. Just Danny's POV of view though…**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own anything of **_**Jumper! Jumper **_**(c) 20th Century Fox! The Song: **_**Invincible **_**By Adelitas Way. I DO NOT own the song! **_**Invincible**_** (c) Adelitas Way**

_Bow down_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I'm a take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

I grinned, watching the bodies in front of me swaying. I could imagine their heartbeats pounding from the energy they're using. The smile on my face was wicked. My pupils were huge to see in the dim-lit room.

I felt so alive, but not as living as I felt while fighting. That is when I took my enemies for a ride straight to death. That's when I felt invincible!

_Believe me_

_You've never met a mother f***er like me_

_Bet you've never seen the things that I've seen_

_Bottled up inside this time_

_I'm taking back my life_

The women eyed me, lust in their eyes. "Trust me, you've never met anyone like me," I thought to myself. You've never imagined that things I seen or done. But I'll bottle that up for another night; cause tonight, I'm attacking.

_I'm rising up_

_I've had enough_

I sat there, brushing the women's backs with my fingertips as they walked on by. I could see many of them look back at me as I rose up from my seat. I've had enough of sitting; I think it's time to be invincible.

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I'm a take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I'm a take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

I slowly moved, letting the music soar through my body. I immediately started to attract females; my eyes eyed my completion. The one I met earlier, the woman by the name of Megan, walked over. She eyed me up, watching the way I moved easily with the music. She soon joined me.

Take a look into my eyes; I could feel lust pouring out of them. I could take you for a ride, Megan. Show you my world, seeing if you can handle it. She danced closer to me and I felt her shoulders brush my chest. I shivered, as I felt invincible.

_I'll break you a hundred different ways_

_And I'll make you remember my face_

_Thought that I would let you leave_

_It's hard to stop what you can't see_

"Hey Megan," I whispered on her neck. I watched as she shivered from my hot breath on her neck. She grinned at me and I smiled back.

"I could show you other ways to dance," She whispered into my ear. I smiled, shaking my bangs out of my face. And I would make you remember my face cause it could possibly be the last one you. You would think I would let you leave but it's kind of hard for you to stop me when you can't see me.

_I'm rising up_

_I've had enough_

The music started up faster and faster, switching beats and songs. I slowly slipped away from Megan, getting closer to a blonde near me. I met her sapphire blue eyes and she looked me over, a small smile coming over her.

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I'm a take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I'm a take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

Megan slid between the girl and me, narrowing her eyes at like she was suspicious of something. I shrugged, smiling. I watched the way her eyes reacted, the way they darted over my body. Her slid across my shoulders as she walked behind. I stopped dancing, watching her walk away.

I wish I fighting, though this seemed to become a great second choice. I felt like I was invincible tonight, everyone could tell from a look from my eyes.

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I'm a take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible_

I watched Megan as she slid into one seat at the bar counter, just near an exit door. She ordered a drink and sipped it. I slowly walked over, until I had bumped into a drunken man. As soon as our eyes met the only thing was on my mind: Jumper. Kill the jumper.

"What the hell?" He shoved me back, staring at me with angry eyes. But they were bloodshot and odd, obvious that he was completely wasted My hand curled into a fist as I responded, "Move, dumbass." To many people, to many witnesses.

I shoved pass him forcibly, almost growling from frustration when he grabbed my shirt's arm sleeve. "Look pal-" That's when I snapped. I whipped at his face, hitting him directly on the nose. I felt the bone snap under the pressure I had against it. He cried out and suddenly no one was dancing.

He dumped his drink on me and I threw him to the ground, feeling the craziness and excitement pour into my eyes.

_I will waste you_

_When you can't escape me_

_Now I will break you down_

_(Invincible)_I felt no need to stop as I beat the crap out of him. I kept slamming my fist into his face until the men finally realized what I was doing and they tried to tear me off him. But I wouldn't let my prey escape; I'd break them all down if I have to! So I jumped out of their arms, there were screams and gasps from the crowd as I picked up the man and we disappeared.

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I'm a take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I'm a take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

"Where-where are we?" He stammered before groaning. I kicked him in the ribs, hearing him stifle a groan. "Shut up," I growled. I bended down to my knees, leering over him and I smiled. I pulled out a shock stick. It gleamed in the darkness of the alley. He shivered and was about to jump when I jabbed him with it.

He let out a scream for help but became to distracted to get away from the pain to try again. He crawled away, trying to jump though he only flickered like a bad TV signal. I jabbed him one more time before I pinned him against the wall. He trembled from the electricity and the pain.

I stood in front of the man, taking out a small knife and pulling on gloves. I stabbed the knife into his gut and watched the life leave his eyes. I could hear people calling out for the lost man. I yanked out the knife and wiped it with a cloth and then wrapped a cloth around. I stuffed it into my jacket.

I feel so invincible tonight. And so I jumped.

_Invincible_

_Invincible_

_Invincible_


	7. Don't Wake Me

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own anything of _Jumper! Jumper _(c) 20th Century Fox! The Song: _Don't Wake Me _By Skillet. I DO NOT own the song! _Don't Wake Me _(c) Skillet!**

This goes along with Valentine's Day!

**Summary: Griffin POV… Griffin was so use to having Leah around, now that he's pushed her away; all he has is her memories that she left and his wonderful dreams about them, together… Read that first if you want; it will make more sense if you do! PS- _Italics _= song lyrics :)**

* * *

_I went to bed I was thinking about you_

_Ain't the same since I'm living without you_

_All the memories are getting colder_

_All the things that I wanna do over_

I tossed over, pounding the pillow still I felt satisfied that it was comfortable. I couldn't help but think of you, Leah. It was lonely and too quiet now, that you're gone and I'm living alone. The memories are slowly fading, but the things I want to delete and redo aren't. And neither are you.

_Went to bed I was thinking about you_

_I wanna talk and laugh like we used to_

_When I see you in my dreams at night_

_It's so real but it's in my mind_

I tossed over again, feeling the cold spot beside me.

I miss you so much. I miss your infectious smile that seemed to spread to me, and your sparkling laugh. I want us to be like we use to be, together for what seemed forever. I think I saw you last night… but it was only a dream.

_And now_

_I guess_

_This is as good as it gets_

And now, I have to suffer alone. Maybe this is the best possible outcome.

_Don't wake me_

'_Cause I don't wanna leave this dream_

_Don't wake me_

'_Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough_

_When it's you I'm dreaming of_

_I don't wanna wake up_

I fell asleep.

I could see you, laughing and smiling on the beach of our first kiss. I was able to touch you and feel you, telling myself that you're real. But I know this is a dream. But I don't want to wake up; please let me sleep. This is as close as I'll get to you.

I love this dream and I don't want to wake up.

_Don't wake me_

_We're together just you and me_

_Don't wake me_

'_Cause we're happy like we used to be_

_I know I've gotta let you go_

_But don't wake me_

I refuse to wake up. We're together again, alone on that beach. The kiss was real and you seemed to glow like you use too. But it's a dream, almost a taunting nightmare. Please, Sun, don't wake me. It feels like yesterday, the happy memories flooding me. We're both smiling and laughing, spending what seemed eternity together.

I must let you go, to move on. But I don't want to, just as I don't want to wake up.

_I went to bed I was thinking about you_

_And how it felt when I finally found you_

_It's like a movie playing over in my head_

_Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends_

_All the words that I said that I wouldn't say_

_All the promises I made that I wouldn't break_

_It's last call, last song, last dance_

'_Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance_

Suddenly, this dream turned dark. I could still feel the emotions of hanging around with you, but you were gone, Leah. It's like a horror movie that I've seen before. I look away, cause I know how it ends.

I wish I could remember every word I've said to you, and tell you the ones that I didn't speak. They're like little secrets I don't wanna keep anymore.

I silently promised you that I wouldn't leave. I was a snake, to weave around that and make you leave. I've regretted it ever sense that fateful scene. I wish I could take that back, making it not our last call, last song, last dance. Our last goodbyes; I wanna make it our hellos to a new day.

But I feel like I can't get you back, that I can't get a second chance. It seems like a distant dream to me.

_And now, I guess_

_This is as good as it gets_

I really wish it could have gotten better, but now it's over. Leah, I wish I would've actually been able to touch you one last time, just in case you didn't came back. To feel you're lips press against mine, feeling that spark we both had. But, I guess, these dreams are good as it gets.

_These dreams of you keep on growing stronger_

_It ain't a lot but it's all I have_

_Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer_

_Don't wanna stop cause I want you back_

The dreams seem so real now; the memories are stronger from recurrence. It's not a lot, but it's all I have. The memories are the only connection back to you now, Leah. Do you see my dreams, calling you back?

I've gotten nothing better to do but sleep my day away. Imagining me holding you again, breathing in your smell again, looking in your eyes again and hearing your laughter all day. The sound of it just makes me smile and the way you seem to match me perfectly I can't get over.

I know it's a dream, but time just ticks away while sleeping. So, I'd do all day long just so I could see us again, hand in hand. I wont let this dreams slip away; the memories will never fade. I'm never going to stop them because I missing you and I don't ever wanna wake up…


End file.
